dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Martian (M'gann M'orzz)
Ms. Martian (A.K.A "M'gann M'orzz") is a superhero and member of the Justice League. She is from Mars, as a member of the race known as the White Martians, the enemy of the Green Martians. Although a White Martian, M,gann has taken the form of a Green Martian and was said to also be the niece of Justice League member, Martian Manhunter. 'Young Justice' Aside from a member of the Justice League, M'gann was introduced as a member of the Team by her uncle J'onn J'onzz. Since then she has been keeping her main appearance a secret to all the other members of the Justice League. Main Appearance M'gann's main appearance is in fact that of a pure White Martian and that made her extremely horrified to show others what she truly was and didn't make her real appearance known. Even her own uncle didn't know her true appearance until the year 2016 when she approached Hybrid in an effort to reveal her true form to Martian Manhunter. Hybrid asked J'onn to report to M'gann's quarters where she in fact revealed who she really was to her uncle. J'onn was not horrified, only a bit surprised and he completely understood why she hid her true form when he asked her why; she answered "Because I feared that you might disown me". J'onn after she said that almost felt like he had no heart, but embracing her in his arms, he said "It doesn't matter what martian you are, you're my niece and that's all that counts". She felt so much better after that and since then, she was never afraid to show her true form again. 'Mending a Broken Heart' M'gann was all alone and after she broke up with Superboy, she started falling to pieces. One day while working out in the gym, Hybrid noticed that M'gann wasn't up to her usual routine and he asked why she was so down and she answered "Had a rough night is all". After a few reps, M'gann left in a somewhat depressed state. Hybrid followed her to her quarters on the Watchtower where he could hear her weeping over a mistake she made that made Superboy so disgusted that he broke up with her. One night, while having lunch, Hybrid approached her about her little situation and she explained what happened. M'gann also mentioned to him "I still love Superboy and I want to always love him", with that being said Hybrid decided to try and heal M'gann's broken heart by talking with Superboy as well. After speaking with M'gann, Hybrid went to see Superboy about what M'gann said. After having a very convincing discussion with Superboy about M'gann, Hybrid ended it with "M'gann still loves you and she's falling to pieces without you". He also arranged a little reconciling time for M'gann and Superboy to patch things up, so they did, now they are back together again and continue to date for the next 5 years. Wedding 5 years later, after reconciling their relationship, Superboy finally asked M'gann to marry him and she accepted his proposal. The first ones that M'gann and Connor revealed their engagement to were Hybrid and Supergirl; they congratulated them on their engagement. Within a month and a half, both M'gann and Connor were married in a ceremony that was carried out on the Watchtower. Honeymoon After they were married, Connor and M'gann spent their honeymoon on the planet on the now habitable planet of Mars. They had so much fun on the planet and enjoyed many activities. They even spent a whole night to themselves, where they consummated the marriage. 'Powers & Abilities' Because of her White Martian physiology, M'gann possesses some of the same powers and abilities as her uncle and any other martian. Invulnerability M'gann is capable of resisting weapons such as bullets, blades, physical harm and even substances such as Kryptonite and even Pyronite. Her invulnerability and shapeshifting also slows her aging process so she is in fact older than she looks. It also makes her immune to all Earthly ailments as well. Extrasensory Input Compared to most of the lifeforms that live on Earth, M'gann possesses a maximum of 9 senses. Martian Vision M'gann, like her uncle possesses the ability to create visible rays of light that allow them to see through solid objects and torch objects; this power is a combination of both the Kryptonian's x-ray vision and heat vision. Flight The ability to fly is a psionic capability to M'gann and is almost a form of tactile psychokinesis. Malleable Form In other words "Shapeshifting, M'gann is capable of utilizing her psionic powers, even at the molecular level to change into any form. This means she is capable of forming organic clothing, weapons and even capable of adopting a human form at will. Intangibility Like her uncle, M'gann is capable of decreasing her molecular density at will and in turn, allow her to pass through solid objects. Invisibility M'gann is also capable of shape-shifting her body in order to bend light around her body, making her completely invisible to the naked eye and most forms of electronic detection. When becoming invisible, she is capable of lowering her body temperature as well. Size Alteration With her psionic powers, M'gann also has the capablility to either increase or decrease in size at will. Accelerated Healing Due to her biology, M'gann also possesses the power to regenerate any lost or damaged tissue that she may sustain while in a fight. Superhuman Strength M'gann's is known to be just as strong as Superman and any other Kryptonian, Green or White Martian in the galaxy. Her strength is only matched by Hybrid and Hybridess. Superhuman Endurance While not exposed to fire, M'gann can work in temperatures that are either nominal or below zero and even remain in a fight for an indetermined amount of time. 'Mind Powers' Like the Green Martians and White Martians, M'gann also has several powers that utilize only her mind and she can use these powers at will. Telepathy Like all Martians, M'gann is capable of utilizing her mind to read the thoughts of others and even learn about plans from any of her conquered enemies. The only ones she cannot read are Hybrid and Hybridess' minds. Psychokinesis Like her uncle, M'gann is also capable of utilizing her mind to either move, throw or even stop objects in mid air at will. Mind Control M'gann's telepathy also allows her to control the minds of other people. 'Weaknesses' Like all members of the White Martians and Green Martians, M'gann is highly weakened by the element of fire, so if exposed to the substance, her powers will diminish greatly. 'Gallery' M'gann.png|M'gann in a bikini Megan.png|M'gann in her Human form and bikini M'gann (Shower).png|M'gann after coming out of the shower Martian.png|M'gann after taking a shower in her Human form M'gann & Connor.png|M'gann & Connor on their wedding day Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Justice League Category:White Martians